papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
BobAngie
BobAngie is a fan-character created by user ultraluigi (Lowercase needed) or Logan as he prefers, that made the jump to canon as the Shopkeep for the shop, Secrets of the Heart. She sells items to cause and affect Relationshifts, including Epiphany Shards and Sparks. A bit of a hopeless romantic and tends to see the best of life and worst of herself. Her symbol (the thing that'd be on the top of her Recepie card) is a Mend Epiphany Shard (green like her brother.) Angie is most likely a Love sign. Personality 'Humor Profile' *40% Shine **+ Optimism about the future. Joy about the present **- Gullible as to what others tell her. *40% Flow **+ Patience about what happens **- Carelessness about what she does *20% Mend **+ Compassion about relationships, Empathy towards all. **- Insecurity about herself 'Distinguishing Features' *Purple wings where her 'Key' would be. *Gold color *Halo-shaped fuse *Eyelashes Interests Romance, friendship, relationshifts, flying while carrying her brother. helping others, doing things like her brother. Moves (For no reason other than it's cool) Bomb: No FP. Flies at an enemy and Explodes. Press and hold A until the light shines. *Stylish: Press A before she lands and she'll fly in a pierrouette Guardian: 1 FP. Stands beside her ally and Explodes when an enemy comes in contact. Protects from Contact based attacks.Alternate left and right on the control stick. *Stylish: Once in place, press A twice to have her bounce around her ally and hug them before getting into position. Epiphany: 5 FP. Shoots Epiphany Shards at the enemy side of the screen. They will Explode in 2 turns. use the control stick to aim and press B to throw. Different colors arc in diferent ways. (Cooler colors fly straighter, warmer arc. *Stylish: After each throw, press A to have her backflip. Angel wing: 10FP. Guards her ally from Ground based attacks and allows for 2 moves per turn. Press the button combination on the screen. *Stylish: Press A once the wings appear on her ally and they both will fly in a double helix. Press A at the top of the Helix for them to land nicely... Background The middle child in a family of bob-ombs (her brother Bob-eremy is the first born) known for unusual traits. Her father was a Parabomb, her mother had the longest fuse, her older brother had none, she had her fuse look like a halo, and her younger brother was pure white down to his eyes and fuse. She lives in a small house in a nondescript village and often followed her brother around, as her brother protected her and she idolized him. Once her brother got his shop, she thought about making her own. Her first attempt- hand crafted pottery- was a bust because she didn't have hands and even then she bought too much supply for not enough demand. Her brother visited after that and found her curled up in her room. He sat beside her as she talked and cried and told her he'd help her find the shop right for her. A few weeks later, she opened Secrets of the Heart. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Shop Keepers